When Life gets WeIrD!
by Nyxorian
Summary: Ok so summary:Gaara acts like a 5-year-old. Naruto and Sasuke might as well be brothers, they "hang out" so much. Obito never died so Sasuke never went to Orochimaru for power to, what I believe, not to defeat Itachi for revenge but to defeat Itachi to protect Naruto so Itachi can't get him. Jaraiya is still a perve. I don't know Obito's personality. I can't type anymore lol enjoy.


**I do not own Naruto, or any characters/items.** **I hope you enjoy!**

**Kakashi- JANET NOOOOO!**

* * *

"So, uh, hey."Sasuke said.

"HI SASUKE!" Naruto said

"Naruto I kind of…maybe I…want to do an experiment. And I kind of wanted to see what is was like to well…make out," Sasuke said embarrassingly " I mean, I know we've kissed before and I we're both boys but..."

"Ok Sasuke" Naruto said

"Wait really?!" Sasuke said cheerfully

"Awwwwww my little Sasuke is about to have his first widdle kwiss?" Obito taunted

"GO AWAY" Sasuke said angrily

Naruto said "So Sasuke lets make this 7 seconds ok? I want to learn how to do a passionate kiss" Naruto said on the brink of tears from embarrassment.

"Yeah ok" Sasuke said cooly

They mentally counted the seconds.

7,6

5,4

Mmmmmmm3, Mmmmmmmmm

6,5

_You cheating writer Naruto and Sasuke thought._

**Fine you win!**

4,3,2,1, done!

"Wow that was awesome!" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded with a very satisfied smile.

"Obito if you tell a living soul by George I'll run away and die!" Sasuke said knowing he shouldn't swear

"Sasuke you of all people know I'm good at keeping secrets." Obito responded

Sasuke said remembering Naruto,"I love you Naruto…as a brother of course!"

"Shaddup and lets go eat that icecreamlemonptaffle." Naruto said

Their icecreamlemonptaffle was a little something they made up. They ate it on Christmas and other special occasions like birthdays. It consisted of ice cream, lemon pie, (no crust) waffles, (on christmas syrup and /or whip cream) plus, it looked like the most delicious sandwich ever. The only problem was that it had an immense amount of fat and sugar in it, not to mention the calories. They had to restrict it 5 times a year or they'd have a little more fat than baby fat. Then again Sasuke was getting some chubby cheeks but his stomach was nice and a tiny bit of baby fat. Unnoticeable with a shirt on.

"So good!" Sasuke Chimed

"Shwo wrhy dhed yqau aqqk mqe teo kiq yffu?"Naruto said spitting icecreamlemonptaffle everywhere (I don't think I can type that much more. Also try saying icecreamlemonptaffle 5 times fast. Hmmmm maybe not as hard as it seems).

"I simply only trusted to do it with you" Sasuke answered

"Oh well, thanks?" Naruto said while being confused

"we-HEY SASUKE DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THIS UNDERWEAR! IT'LL FIT PERFECTLY ON YOU!" Obito exclaimed loudly

Sasuke whined a little"PUT THOSE AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

The underwear wasn't underwear at all. It was diapers. Sasuke hoped Obito had boxers but Sasuke was very shocked to see diapers.

Naruto laughed uncontrollably while Sasuke literally cried, whined, and sobbed.

Obito immediately put them away forgetting Naruto was there.

Sasuke ran away to his fathers room screaming"I HATE YOU, YOU, YOU, SCAB LICKING, UNCARING, FEMALE DOG!"

Naruto sat there not laughing anymore but looking depressed. He didn't want that to happen. Even though Sasuke was still in diapers, Sasuke was still his brother, and Sasuke needed both Obito and Naruto right now.

**Obito and Naruto teleport to Sasuke at his time of need. "_I really hate you author" Sasuke said_**

"Sasuke please forgive me I'm sorry!" Obito said on the brink of tears in sorrow

"Sasuke I'm still your brother no matter what! True friendship can't easily be severed!" Naruto said firmly.

"Really Naruto?" Sasuke said, coming out of his corner.

"Lets go play some games, the three of us." Naruto proclaimed.

* * *

**5 Hours later of game playing. (Obito left so its just Sasuke Naruto. You can work it out…hopefully at least!**

**"Your author powers are scary" Shikamaru and Kiba said quickly and simultaneously.**

**Gaara–Thanks a lot, I missed Konkuro's puppet show! My puppet was the lead puppet!**

* * *

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

"Yes?"Sasuke said.

"I have to go home." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Ok" Sasuke responded

Sasuke liked Naruto's company. Though when Naruto wasn't around he liked hanging around Obito. Even though Obito ALWAYS physically, mentally, and/or emotionally embarrassed him. But the next question absolutely caught him off guard.

"Are you really still in diapers?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't need them…I just want them…" Sasuke said ready to cry in shame and disgrace.

"Well yah know, if you ever feel alone about the diaper thing, I'll wear them too for you.

"Thanks but I'm good...but since you insist." Sasuke said blushing.

In the next minute Naruto and Sasuke were naked except for their diaper. They were prideful until Obito and Jaraiya walked in on them. But their pride returned quickly.

"WE'RE BABIES AND WE'RE PROUD" Naruto and Sasuke chanted.

All Jaraiya and Obito could do was laugh. And thats exactly what they did too!

* * *

**Sasuke- I am not chubby!**

**I may not own you but you're in my story now!**

**Obito- Thanks I'm not evil anymore, nor am I thought to be dead. But now I switched places with Rin!**

**Naruto- Sasuke if you want more kissing practice I me-sasuke-OF COURSE NARUTO**

**Guys lets calm down.**

**Jairaya-OH BABY! THATS ONE BABE**

**Lets go before Jairaya explodes.**

**Obito-Remember that time I become a tentails jinjuriki?**

**Gaara-No.**

**Obito-Of course you don't because it "never happened." HEY DON'T PUT QUO-Jairaya explodes**

**We should've left faster…**

* * *

Just Naruto and Sasuke so you can make it out.

"Uh Sasuke…I heard you were freaking out earlier."

"Yeah Naruto it wasn't anything. Anything new going on with the grey sage?"

"As if! The last thing he tought me was the rasengan! I want to learn something new for once. The only 2 things he ever tought me was the summoning justu and the rasengan! I wish he was less of a perv and more a sage! I mean when per-Naruto take a breather!"

"Ok go on."

"I wish he could be less of perve and more of a sage." _I wish Orichimaru wasn't evil! At least he would no how to train a young student the proper way!__  
_

**_A bag of diapers hang on the door untouched._**

_"Uhr Sasuke you don't actually use those right?,"is what Naruto wanted to ask but he knew Sasuke would go insane if he did._

"Hey Sasuke, why is the sky blue?"

Well Naruto I'm not 100% sure but I think its like this: Colors come in different wave amounts and when it comes to blue its just just scattered and goes through the atmosphere best. However, I honestly don't know so that could be wrong but I think I'm in the right direction.

I meant that a little less literally as in, why do things happen the way they do.

I honestly don't know Naruto. Whatever God wants to happen he'll put in time.

But I always thought-Naruto this a little deep.

**Uh guys there could be people who are atheist or polytheist (or satanists). We shalln't get into details! We'll be back after a not-so-brief intermission. Sory for any awkwardness or inconvience.**

* * *

** At Gaara's house**

* * *

"Hey Temari I want my kitten!" Gaara screamed

"GO AND GET THAT FURBALL-Of cuteness(Kankuro rudely interrupts)-OF UGLINESS YOURSELF AND KANKURO GO AND uh eat some bacon! Whatever you do during the day.

"Kaaaaannkuuuuroooo I waaaannnt baaaacooooon! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Uh Gaara you do know when you scream and whine you don't actually scream waah."

**Well this is boring! is anything going on anywhere? Off to the Inuzaka residence I guess.**

* * *

"MOM, DAD?!"

_**LAME LETS GO TO SASUKE'S ROOM WHILE HE'S ALONE!**_

* * *

Doodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoo! Goes Sasuke's rabbit Doll, Ruby

Doll Characters: Rabbit=Ruby Shark=Dax Anthropologists, that is for some reason, also an explorer=Donny

(We don't need quetations if all the voices are Sasuke do we?) Get 'er! Get 'er! Yells Dax

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screams Ruby in terror

OOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOH! Screams Donny until he goes smack-dab into a boulder

That must've struck a nerve. Dax said while picking Ruby up and taking her away

AHHHH LET ME GO PLEASE AHHHHH! Ruby says this while struggling to get away.

Stop scrambling! Don't make me go boo in your ear! Dax threatened

NO I'M BEGGING YOU! Ruby spasmed out and kicked Dax in his "noctorious" area

ARGH! BOOOOOOOOO! Dax screamed it in her ear.

HERE I COME RUBY! Donny rushed to her side.

Wait stay right here Ruby, you too Donny. I have to go take care of my bodily functions. Dax says embarrassed.

Doodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoodeedoo. Ruby went on for 1 minute and it continued again.

Take this kipnappererdian! Donny gives Dax a papercut.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH DARN YOU! Dax runs home screaming in agony.

So uh Donny, want to go out for dinner? Ruby asks politely

Ok how abo-Donny falls off the clift(the bed)-AHHHHHHHH-dies-

Dax aren't you happy that that lamo is gone? lets go out for burgers! Ruby says

They both get the Mctriple and gonble it down. They both die 2 hours later.

There are no happy endings! No matter how bad you want one! Not ever! Not every nor even once!

THE END! NOT!

_**Well that wasn't awkward (sarcasm). Lets head back to what was happening**_

* * *

"Hey Sasuke I just found a really good mission. Want to come?" Obito asks

"Ok" Sasuke says.

"HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! I'M COMING TOO!" Naruto screams (irritably as usual).

* * *

_**And off they went! Lets check on Lee and Neji. And others!**_

* * *

"Lee, why is the sky brown and green?" Neji asks

"Uh I honestly do not know."Lee answers,"OH MY LAND! WHY ARE THE TREES AND GRASS BLUE?!"

"THE AUTHER!" they both screamed

**Girls! lol**

* * *

**_Seems today that all we read is oddness from movies or creeps from tv. But where are those people who can imagiiiiiine?_**

**_DOODEEDAHDEEDOEDAYDOO! (Repeat 4 times)_**

**_Sasuke-I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE COOL ONE!_**

**_Sakura and Hinata-WE ARE NOT IN THIS YET WE ARE THE MAIN PEOPLE IN NARUTO?!_**

**Uh Sakura, Hinata, my favorite girls. GO watch TV or YOU'RE FIRED!**

**Kakashi-JANET WHYYYYYYY?!**

**Gaara-Kankuro I want more puppet shows and I want my diapey changed!**

**Kankuro-Where did you get diapers?**

**Gaara-Off Sasuke's closet door.**

**Sasuke-Stay off MY closet door and OUT my ROOM!**

**Naruto-Sasuke…why are you n-**

**THATS THE END FOLKS! CUT IT! OUT ALL YALL!**

**I know, worst ending N/A, but I do not know how to end a story so help me please. I hoped you enjoyed! I'll make another story probably off of FairyTail or never XD so stay tooned! bye :)**


End file.
